militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
71st Special Operations Squadron
The 71st Special Operations Squadron (71 SOS) is part of the 58th Special Operations Wing at Kirtland Air Force Base, New Mexico. It operates CV-22 Osprey conducting special operations flying training. Mission Provide Combat Ready CV-22 Aircrews to Air Force Special Operations Command.71st SOS Fact Sheet History Established in early 1943 as a C-47 Skytrain transport squadron under First Air Force, later trained under I Troop Carrier Command in the eastern United States. Deployed to England in late 1943, being assigned to Ninth Air Force in England, IX Troop Carrier Command to participate in the buildup of forces prior to the Allied landings in France during D–Day in June 1944. Engaged in combat operations by dropping paratroops into Normandy on D-Day (6 June 1944) and releasing gliders with reinforcements on the following day. The unit received a Distinguished Unit Citation and a French citation for these missions. After the Normandy invasion the squadron ferried supplies in the United Kingdom. The squadron also hauled food, clothing, medicine, gasoline, ordnance equipment, and other supplies to the front lines and evacuated patients to rear zone hospitals. It dropped paratroops near Nijmegen and towed gliders carrying reinforcements during the airborne attack on Holland. In December, it participated in the Battle of the Bulge by releasing gliders with supplies for the 101st Airborne Division near Bastogne. Moved to France in early 1945, and participated in the Western Allied invasion of Germany, participating in the air assault across the Rhine River in March 1945, each aircraft towed two gliders with troops of the 17th Airborne Division and released them near Wesel. Returned to the United States in August 1945, becoming a domestic troop carrier squadron for Continental Air Forces, inactivated July 1946.AFHRA 71 SOS Page For its perseverance and bravery, the 71st received the Distinguished Unit Citation and the French Croix de Guerre with Palm. It conducted Reserve troop carrier training after the war. The 71st was called to active duty status during the Korean War from, 1951–1953 and again during the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962. From June to December 1968, the squadron continued airlift support of Tactical Air Command and Air Force Logistics Command, while training in operations of AC-119G gunships. Vietnam War On 15 June 1968, about a month after its parent 930th Tactical Airlift Group had been mobilized at Bakalar AFB, with eighteen C-l19Gs, the 71st Tactical Airlift Squadron moved to Lockbourne AFB, Ohio, and converted to AC-119 gunship operations. On that same date, the 71st was redesignated as the 71st Air Commando Squadron, a name that lasted less than a month, as the unit became the 71st Special Operations Squadron on 8 July. Conversion from tactical airlift to gunship operations in the AC-119 brought significant changes. The crew composition increased from five to eight as the crew acquired a second navigator and two gunners while the loadmaster cross-trained as an illuminator operator. Also, a change in the ratio of crews to airplanes increased total crew requirements from sixteen to twenty-four. By 21 November 1968, the crews had formed and were ready. The aircrews left for Vietnam on 5 December; four days later, other elements of the squadron left via C-141 Starlifters. The unit was reassigned to the 14th Special Operations Wing on 20 December 1968. During its time in South Vietnam, the 71st got away cheaply for having flown more than 6,000 hours in six months in a combat zone. It lost no aircraft, and only six received any kind of battle damage in the air. The most serious incident involved an aircraft struck by about six rounds of 12.7-mm fire which put 19 holes in the aft part of the fuselage and caused minor lacerations in the neck and back of a gunner. This active force man was augmenting the basic reserve crew; nevertheless he became the first combat casualty aboard an Air Force Reserve aircraft since the 452d Light Bomb Wing was relieved at Pusan East (K-9) Air Base, South Korea, on 7 May 1952 during the Korean War. The squadron was relieved from active service and returned to Bakalar AFB on 18 June 1969. It was inactivated on 1 October 1973. Modern era It was again called to active duty status on 1 January 1991. It carried out combat search, rescue, visual reconnaissance and other special operations in Southwest Asia from, January–April 1991. The 71st was again relieved from active status on 21 April 1992. The 71 SOS was reactivated on 20 May 2005 at Kirtland AFB, NM to serve as the Air Force's CV-22 Osprey training squadron. The unique capabilities of the CV-22 required the creation of a separate squadron from existing AETC training squadrons. Regular training operations began in early 2007. Operations and Decorations * Combat Operations. Airborne assaults on Normandy, Holland, and Germany; relief of Bastogne; aerial transportation of passengers and cargo in European Theater of Operations (ETO) during World War II. Reserve troop carrier training after the war. Served in active duty status during the Korean War, 1951–1953 and again during the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962. From Jun to Dec 1968, continued airlift support of Tactical Air Command (TAC) and Air Force Logistics Command(AFLC), while training in operations of AC-119G gunships, then moved to South Vietnam, beginning on 5 January 1969 for combat gunship, forward air control, and other special operations. In less than 6 months returned to the United States to resume reserve training with new aircraft. Called to active duty status on 1 January 1992. Carried out combat search, rescue, visual reconnaissance and other special operations in Southwest Asia, Jan–Apr 1991. Released from active status on 21 April 1992. * Campaigns. World War II: Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe. Vietnam: Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase IV; TET 69/Counteroffensive. Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait. * Decorations. Distinguished Unit Citation: France, 6–7 Jun 1944. Presidential Unit Citation: 19 December 1968 – 31 May 1969. Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 19 December 1968 – 30 April 1969; 22 March 1989 – 21 March 1991; 1 June 1990 – 31 May 1992; 1 June 1992–October 1993; May-30 June 2005; 1 July 2006 – 30 June 2007; 1 July 2007 – 30 June 2008. French Croix de Guerre with Palm: 6–7 June 1944; 20–28 August 1944. French Fourragere. Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm: 14 February 1968–1 Jun 1969. Lineage * Constituted as 71st Troop Carrier Squadron on 30 January 1943 : Activated on 9 February 1943 : Inactivated on 31 July 1946 * Activated in the Reserve on 15 March 1947 : Re-designated: as 71st Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, on 1 July 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 1 February 1953 * Activated in the Reserve on 1 February 1953 : Ordered to active service on 28 October 1962 : Relieved from active service on 28 November 1962 : Re-designated as 71st Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 July 1967 : Ordered to active service on 13 May 1968 : Re-designated as: 71st Air Commando Squadron on 15 June 1968 : Re-designated as: 71st Special Operations Squadron on 8 July 1968 : Relieved from active service on 18 June 1969 : Inactivated on 1 October 1973 * Activated in the Reserve on 1 October 1987 : Inactivated on 1 October 1993 : Activated on 20 May 2005. Assignments * 434th Troop Carrier Group, 9 February 1943 – 31 July 1946; 15 March 1947 – 1 February 1953; 1 February 1953 * 434th Troop Carrier Wing, 14 April 1959 * 930th Troop Carrier Group, 11 February 1963 * 1st Air Commando Wing, 1 June 1968 * 14th Special Operations Wing, 20 December 1968 * 930th Special Operations Group, 10 June 1969 – 1 October 1973 * Fourth Air Force, 1 October 1987 * 919th Special Operations Group, 1 April 1990 * 91st Operations Group, 1 August 1992 – 1 October 1993 * 58th Operations Group, 20 May 2005 – present Stations * Alliance Army Air Field, Nebraska, 9 February 1943 * Baer Field, Indiana, 4–28 September 1943 * RAF Fulbeck (AAF-488), England, Oct 1943 * RAF Welford (AAF-474), England, Nov 1943 * RAF Fulbeck (AAF-488), England, 10 January 1944 * RAF Aldermaston (AAF-467), England, 3 March 1944 * Mourmelon-le-Grand Airfield (A-80), France, Feb–Jun 1945 * Baer Field, Indiana, 5 August 1945 * Alliance Army Air Field, Nebraska, 15 September 1945 * George Army Airfield, Illinois, 11 October 1945 * Greenville Air Force Base, South Carolina, 2 February-31 Jul 1946 * Lunken Airport, Ohio, 1 August 1947 * Atterbury AFB, Indiana, 1 July 1949 * Lawson AFB, Georgia, 23 January 1952 – 1 February 1953 * Atterbury AFB, Indiana, 1 February 1953 * Lockbourne AFB, Ohio, 17 June-c. 20 December 1968 * Nha Trang AB, South Vietnam, 20 December 1968 – 1 June 1969 * Bakalar AFB, Indiana, 10 June 1969 * Grissom AFB, Indiana, 15 January 1970 – 1 October 1973 * Davis-Monthan AFB, Arizona, 1 October 1987 – 1 October 1993 : Deployed to King Fahd Airport, Saudia Arabia, 12 January 1991-c.16 March 1992 * Kirtland AFB, New Mexico, 20 May 2005 – present Aircraft *L-4 Grasshopper (1943–1945) *L-5 Sentinel (1943–1945) *L-1 Vigilant (1944–1945) *UC-130 Norseman (1944–1945) *C-46 Commando (1953–1957) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1957–1968, 1970) *AC-119 Shadow (1968–1969) *A-37 Dragonfly (1971–1973) *CH-3 Sea King (1987–1990) *HH-3 Jolly Green Giant (1987–1992) *MH-60 Black Hawk (1992–1993) *CV-22 Osprey (2005 – present) Callsign DUSTY Operations *World War II *Vietnam War *Operation Desert Storm References * *USAF 71st Special Operations Squadron History *71st Special Operations Squadron Fact Sheet External links *71 SOS Veterans Page Category:Military units and formations in New Mexico Special Operations 0071 Special Operations 0071